Avec toi
by Takkaori
Summary: "Je sais que je ne serai jamais Alma," Allen murmure, doux, yeux qui ne fuient pas, sa main caresse la joue de Kanda, "mais je veux aussi être avec toi, Bakanda. Alors…Tu m'acceptes ?" Les sentiments disséminés bouillent dans la poitrine de Kanda. L'un d'entre eux, qu'il reconnaît, se bat pour éclore. "Moyashi…"


**Hello !**

 **L'inspiration pour le fandom D-Gray Man m'a frappée grâce au nouvel anime, et voici ce qui en est sorti. Bien sûr, cette fic contient des spoils à partir de la saison de DGM Hallow et des scans après le premier anime (le résumé évoquant Alma étant un spoil en lui-même), donc si vous n'avez pas vu le nouvel anime, ou lu les scans qu'il adapte, je vous déconseille de lire cette fiction (et le troisième paragraphe de la note d'auteur) X).**

 **Ce texte est plutôt centré sur le sentimental et le dramatique, il y a de l'introspection chez les deux personnages. Au final, c'est léger angst. Il est écrit dans un style qui se voulait proche du poétique, j'espère donc que l'écriture vous plaira :D ! Je dois prévenir que la narration est au présent, et que j'ai fait des jeux de temps pour marquer davantage l'ancienneté des événements ou bien leurs rapports au présent, donc il est possible que cela en déroute certains. Je suis néanmoins capable de tous les expliquer, donc si vous avez besoin de précisions, n'hésitez pas à demander :) !**

 **A savoir, pour le contexte, c'est un alternatif où après l'incident avec Alma, Allen n'est pas fait prisonnier mais il est encore plus étroitement surveillé. La fic diverge donc du canon là-dessus !**

 **Il y a une scène sexuelle sous-entendue, mais rien n'est décrit explicitement, j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup hésité pour le rating, mais vraiment, à part quelques allusions, rien n'est direct, tout est fait pour qu'elle soit implicite. Rien ne devrait donc vous choquer, même si vous n'avez pas envie de lire de lemon, puisqu'à proprement parlé, il n'y en a pas réellement. Je préviens juste.**

 **Pour finir, ce texte a été aimablement corrigé par Voidonce, que je remercie à nouveau chaleureusement pour sa correction et grâce à qui mon texte est propre :3. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Allen a beau avoir la fâcheuse manie de l'asticoter, bien réciproquement, au fond, il a toujours été intéressé par Kanda.

Beau brun japonais ténébreux et froid, il s'était longtemps demandé ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il ait ce fichu caractère, n'étant pas assez naïf pour croire que dans le monde dans lequel ils vivaient, rien ne causait de traumatisme affectif ou social. Comme Kanda ne semblait tout bonnement pas capable de sympathie ou d'acte allant ne serait-ce que sur _le bord du chemin_ de la sociabilité, il envisageait l'hypothèse qu'il ait toujours été ainsi. Kanda s'improvisait énigme improvisée, puzzle aux pièces volontairement égarées, casse-tête imprenable et irrésoluble. Allen avouait qu'il aurait bien aimé s'y attarder, farfouiller dans la brume à tâtons aveugles pour avoir un indice, mais il n'en avait pas l'occasion, encore moins le consentement de ladite énigme.

Kanda avait toujours été un secret, le rôle mangeait à même sa peau plutôt qu'il ne lui y collait. Allen a les siens et il est un peu du genre, au fond. Il arbore un masque de simplicité et de gentillesse, mais tout ça, c'est que du paraître. Kanda a vu au travers dès le début, n'aime pas son hypocrisie, sans doute pour ça qu'il ne le _supportait_ pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, ayant la politique de ne pas faire à autrui ce qu'il ne voudrait pas subir lui-même, Allen n'aurait pas violé l'intimité de son camarade d'infortune.

Pas qu'il en aurait eu les moyens, de toute façon.

Le jour où, bien malgré lui puisqu'il a été pris dans ses souvenirs grâce à Wisely, Allen a vu la face cachée de la pièce, plus connue sous le nom de réalité, il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il a eu du mal à saisir, mais beaucoup d'autres qui se sont frayées un chemin jusqu'à son entendement.

Kanda se traînait un sacré passif derrière lui, un beau fardeau qui devait bien lui alourdir le dos. Des tourments et de la culpabilité le chargent d'émotions refoulées autant que le nom qui les suscite. Alma. Un nom qui rappelle la douleur, qui blesse autant que Kanda a blessé son propriétaire.

Le projet exorciste seconde génération.

Quand Allen pense à eux, à ce qu'ils sont, il se dit en un vocabulaire des plus basiques que c'est une histoire de dingue, même s'il devrait être habitué à ça. Une sale histoire, aussi. Quelque chose qu'il ne souhaiterait à personne au monde. Qu'ils aient été des exorcistes morts au combat, soient ensuite devenus cobayes d'une expérience visant à les réincarner dans le corps de gamins...C'est déjà assez horrible en soi, mais en plus, il a fallu que dans leur première vie, ils se soient aimés. Ils n'avaient pas la possibilité de poursuivre leur amour dans la seconde, l'ordre a même modifié le sexe d'Alma en le mettant dans le corps d'un garçon. Allen pense à vrai dire qu'ils auraient peut-être pu, l'amour entre hommes est bien un tabou parce qu'il existe, mais ils ne savaient pas, bien sûr. Allen se le dit, pas étonnant qu'Alma ait pété un plomb en ayant appris la vérité.

Il trouve néanmoins que c'est beau, qu'une réincarnation n'ait pas altéré leurs sentiments. Car Kanda aimait, _aime encore_ , Alma. Il n'y a aucun doute chez le symbiotique.

Quand Allen pense aux tests qu'ils subissaient, qui avaient des résultats sanglants, quand il pense à la pression qu'ils ressentaient, la douleur et la solitude qu'Alma essayait maladroitement de combler en se tournant vers Kanda – sans doute était-il porté par les sentiments pré-enfouis dans son âme – et les corps cryogénisés des autres enfants, endormis à jamais, quand ce dernier le repoussait…Il ne peut empêcher la tristesse de l'envahir. Kanda le ressentait probablement tout autant, comme dans cette vie, il était visiblement né renfermé, et s'était immédiatement forgé une carapace en acier.

Allen se demande si c'est un effet de l'expérience, ou si le premier Kanda était aussi cet acariâtre grincheux qui avait réussi à se faire attendrir par le rayon de soleil boutant-train qu'était Alma. Il pense que c'est adorable, en tout cas, car ça montre que sa pierre n'est pas si solide, pas incassable. D'autres événements le lui ont prouvé, Kanda n'est pas qu'un glaçon. Lui aussi porte un masque. Il se l'est accroché et est simplement trop têtu pour l'enlever.

Un ressentiment pour l'ordre des exorcistes lui est venu, aussi. Pas que ce soit sa seule raison. Il était tombé en disgrâce, c'est encore pire à présent. Il est sur une pente raide morte, considéré coupable de trahison alors qu'il n'a porté aucun préjudice aux exorcistes. Un mot, un geste, une action de travers, et il se retrouvera enfermé. Il risque même l'exécution. Il a été prévenu par Luberrier et a échappé à cette sentence de justesse. Les mesures de surveillances de Link ont encore été durcies. Il n'a plus le droit de le laisser seul une minute, ne serait-ce que pour aller aux toilettes. Cette sévérité ne détourne pas sa conscience du manque de moralité dont ils ont fait preuve par le passé, ils ont en plus continué avec les exorcistes mi-akuma.

Utiliser les gens de cette manière, ça devrait purement être interdit. Il se demande d'ailleurs où ils ont trouvé les corps dans lesquels devaient être réincarnés les exorcistes. Il a froid dans le dos rien que de formuler une nouvelle hypothèse loufoque et effrayante, mais crûment plausible. Allen l'a compris à ses dépens, l'Ordre est loin d'être une organisation saine, autant d'esprit que de mœurs, et donc certainement pas sainte.

Pour parler clairement, la sainteté, la foi, au sens strict et religieux des termes, le maudit ne sait pas s'il y croit. Il est là parce qu'il a l'Innocence en lui, parce que c'est inévitable, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. C'était, plus ou moins, son destin. Toute sa vie l'a orienté sur ce chemin, et comme Mana le lui a toujours enseigné, il a bien dû avancer. L'idée d'un dieu, d'un être qui devrait les sauver tous, il ne la perçoit que de façon abstraite. Quelque part en lui, il aimerait que ça existe. Mais il n'y pense pas. Il a la foi, en son objectif, en le sauvetage de l'humanité. Ça s'arrête plus ou moins là. L'Ordre n'est pas irréprochable pour une organisation prônant le nom d'un _Dieu_ sain. S'il reste avec eux, c'est bien parce qu'ils partagent le même but, sinon, il n'aurait pas abondé dans leur sens. Cela dit, il n'aurait pas rejoint les Noah. La destruction de l'humanité ne doit pas arriver, et il ne se battrait pas aux côtés de ceux qui veulent la provoquer.

On peut de fait dire que dans tout ça, Allen a obtenu une satisfaction modérée, celle d'avoir accès aux pièces du puzzle Kanda. La réponse est si concise, qu'il a souffert, et elle était tellement prévisible. S'il énumère, les blessures sont trop nombreuses. Apprendre que son corps n'était qu'un réceptacle et manquer de se faire tuer comme on jette un jouet défectueux lorsque ses souvenirs refaisaient surface et que la folie le guettait, devoir tuer son meilleur ami, nourrir l'espoir de retrouver son amante, vivre avec l'énorme culpabilité et l'insupportable attente, apprendre que son ami n'est pas mort, se battre contre cet ami à nouveau, apprendre qu'Alma est l'amante en question, le perdre une nouvelle fois. Kanda aurait des raisons de haïr l'Ordre. Elles ont encore plus de substance que celles qui dégoûtent progressivement Allen. Elles lui sont personnelles, elles le touchent, de manière intime, sur l'essence de son être.

(Allen aussi pourrait se mettre dans le même bateau, son père adoptif l'a après tout mis sur cette voie, il porte un Noah en lui, toute sa vie n'est tissée que de mensonges incompréhensibles, mais Allen étant modeste et plus empathique qu'égocentrique, il voit surtout le mal que l'organisation des exorcistes a fait à Kanda. Il pleure sur le sien avec d'autres pensées, notamment celles qu'il aimerait se connaître et savoir s'il comptait réellement pour Mana, elles le tourmentent derrière la conviction brûlante qu'Allen n'est pas qu'un hôte, il est une personne, il est _lui_.)

Pourtant, le Japonais est revenu. Il continue de se battre à leurs côtés, travaille pour les exorcistes, pour la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Allen ne l'a pas compris, ça. Ils se sont disputés, le jour où il est revenu. Violemment. Link n'a rien pu faire pour les séparer. Allen hurlait, insultait Kanda d'être revenu alors qu'il aurait eu l'opportunité de fuir. Kanda a naturellement donné le change au niveau de la prestation orale, disant qu'Alma était mort, et qu'il était revenu pour lui, rajoutant un 'connard de Moyashi' pour la forme. Car il a provoqué son éveil, il se sent coupable et tient à réparer sa faute, quitte à être celui qui le tuerait si le Noah en lui prenait le contrôle. Allen s'était effondré en sanglots contre Kanda, par qui il se faisait quasiment étrangler, ses propres mains étirant furieusement l'encolure de l'Asiatique.

Il a balbutié des excuses devant le visage habituellement fermé de l'épéiste, pris au dépourvu par ses larmes. Ce qu'Allen a dit, c'est qu'il aurait voulu que Kanda et Alma puissent être heureux ensemble. Que Kanda puisse vivre en paix. Il a livré ses pensées sur le sort atroce que leur avait réservé l'Ordre. Kanda lui a, avec peu de douceur, rétorqué de fermer sa gueule, c'étaient ses mots, parce qu'il n'était pas responsable et que chialer ne changerait pas la situation. Allen n'avait pas arrêté, ses glandes lacrymales se vidant entièrement. Kanda, bien que peu prompt à l'expression d'émotions, ne s'est pas dégagé, et leur position d'affrontement s'était mue en étreinte.

Link les avait regardés, en silence. Il s'est attaché à Allen à force de le surveiller. S'il est directement attaché à l'Ordre en tant que Corbeau, Allen sait qu'il peut les comprendre.

Le retour de Kanda n'a pas été sans répercussion quant à sa fuite. Il a vu ses droits de déplacements réduits et doit remplir des rapports détaillés sur ses missions et ses moindres faits et gestes dans une journée, qu'il doit transmettre à Link, qui doit les faire valider par Luberrier pour juger de son activité. Toute activité découverte qui ne constituerait pas un rapport lui vaudrait une surveillance permanente. Autant dire que Kanda, qui aime être seul autant que faire se peut, fait tout ce qu'il peut pour éviter d'en arriver là, et se rendre le moins intéressant possible, pour qu'ils lâchent l'affaire au plus vite.

Depuis lors, même si Kanda et Allen entrent toujours en conflits, ils passent le plus de temps possible ensemble, Link se fichant des interactions entre le maudit et le kendoka. Sans doute les approuve-t-il, comme Kanda a déclaré qu'il surveille aussi Allen, et qu'Allen semble déterminé à soulager Kanda de sa peine. Link n'est pas cruel, et le fait qu'ils s'apportent un moindre réconfort n'est pas quelque chose qu'il cherche à proscrire. Kanda préfère venir quand ils ne sont que tous les deux, sans Lavi et Lenalee, étant donné qu'il n'apprécie pas la compagnie, surtout que Lavi est bruyant.

Les premiers temps où ils étaient ensembles, Allen et Kanda ne parlaient pas, ou très peu. Link ne les quittait pas, mais a fini par comprendre qu'ils arriveraient peut-être à s'exprimer avec plus d'intimité, alors, sans partir, il s'éloigne, ne reste pas loin, ou sort de la pièce et attend qu'ils aient fini. Allen lui en est reconnaissant. Ils se sont rapprochés assez rapidement par la suite. Au bout d'une dizaine de jours, Kanda s'est excusé platement de son coup de katana. Allen a secoué la tête, puis osé lui demander des anecdotes sur son enfance avec Alma. Le brun l'a d'abord rabroué d'un sec 't'as déjà vu ce qui y avait à voir, Moyashi' et Allen, ignorant que sa position de voyeur involontaire lui était jetée au visage, lui a rétorqué que Wisely avait choisi les souvenirs ; certains moments n'ont pas été visionnés. Kanda lui a alors raconté ce qu'il appelle les conneries d'Alma. Elles étaient nombreuses et Allen a bien rigolé à l'entente de certaines d'en elles. Alma avait apparemment essayé de faire des tresses des précieux Soba de Kanda un jour, et Allen se demande sérieusement où il avait été pêcher l'idée.

Il voit la tristesse dès que Kanda parle de son ami, mais ce dernier lui a dit qu'il était content d'arriver à en discuter. Allen a parlé, aussi. De Mana. De ses doutes. Kanda adopte un visage concentré par l'écoute réconfortant lors des confessions, même s'il ne dit rien et que ses conseils sont sporadiques. Allen réalise qu'il n'aurait jamais cru en arriver là avec Kanda, et ils se le sont d'ailleurs avoué en riant comme d'une bonne blague. C'est sûrement le cas, la vie peut être blagueuse. Son sens de l'humour n'est pas toujours appréciable. Il l'est dans ce qui les concerne, là. Ça devient étonnant, la facilité avec laquelle ils se livrent l'un à l'autre.

Allen a vu son intérêt et ses sentiments amicaux pour le brun grandir, au point qu'ils se sont rapidement transformés. Il s'en est rendu compte au bout d'un mois, il aime Kanda. Ça l'a bien torturé parce qu'il connaît bien les sentiments de son ami –il peut désormais appeler Kanda ainsi – pour Alma, et qu'il ne cherche en aucun cas à le remplacer. Récemment, Kanda lui a dit qu'Alma lui avait déclaré son amour au moment de mourir, lui a dit que ça l'a laissé sur le carreau.

Il se trouve même égoïste d'aimer Kanda, d'avoir ces sentiments alors que la situation ne devrait pas le permettre, pourtant…Il aimerait que Kanda veuille de lui. Il pense que même s'il l'acceptait, ça ne l'empêcherait d'aimer Alma, Allen ne serait certainement pas jaloux et certainement pas assez immature pour le lui reprocher. Une part de Kanda aimera Alma à vie, c'est logique avec ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Allen voudrait juste que l'autre part soit pour lui. Il se sent coupable de l'imaginer mais ne peut cesser. Il a laissé passer un autre mois, ils se sont encore rapprochés, et Allen a parlé. Il a révélé ses sentiments à Kanda, qu'il a rendu muet, avant de se dépêcher de quitter la salle de méditation où ils s'étaient isolés pour rejoindre Link.

Allen a parlé dans l'impulsion mais n'était pas prêt d'entendre la réponse. Kanda l'a poursuivi, ce qui lui a fait peur quand il l'a rattrapé, Allen s'était sérieusement attendu à se faire frapper et s'écriait un 'Je te demande pardon, Kanda, je ne voulais pas !' quand le brun lui avait dit qu'il y réfléchirait. Allen a acquiescé, plein d'espoir, et a voulu partir le cœur lourd, mais Kanda l'a attiré doucement contre lui. ' _Merci'_. Il a murmuré doucement. Ça ressemblait au souffle du vent. Allen n'a toujours pas compris pourquoi il le remerciait. Il n'a pas osé poser la question.

Deux semaines sont passées, et ils en sont là.

Dans sa chambre, tous deux, sur son lit, en train d'essayer d'appliquer ces sentiments, en discutant avant toute chose. Link attend dehors. Allen espère qu'il ne les entend pas et qu'il ignore le caractère spécial que prend leur relation. Il sait que Link ne les trahirait pas – peut-être ? Il a confiance mais pour ces choses-là, ça devient tout de suite plus difficile de se prononcer – mais s'il savait, il n'approuverait peut-être pas.

Allen a donc ressassé les événements, avec l'épéiste irascible qui attend comme souvent qu'il fasse le premier pas dans la conversation pour l'engueuler s'il met trop longtemps à son goût. Non, même si leurs rapports sont meilleurs, Kanda reste Kanda. Allen se trouve tout aussi muet que le brun lors de sa déclaration, étrangement stupide, embourbé dans des sentiments trop intenses, et une envie de mener son affection pour Kanda à terme.

Ils se trouvent à une bonne distance de bras, lui entremêlé et Kanda physiquement blasé. Le blanc se demande ce qui lui passe par la tête. Il aimerait savoir à quoi Kanda pense, pour anticiper ses paroles et ainsi se défaire de son embarras. L'autre ne cessera apparemment jamais d'être difficile à percer à jour. Il avale sa salive, et jette un regard sur Kanda.

Kanda intercepte le regard. Allen se tait, ses lèvres tremblent, et finalement, le brun le devance :

« J'vais pas te bouffer. »

Allen reste abasourdi.

« Quoi ? »

Coi, c'est plutôt ça, le mot. Kanda lâche un soupir, contraint de développer, lui qui économise ses mots.

« Reste pas à trois kilomètres de moi. Parle. Je vais pas te bouffer, Moyashi. »

Il le répète en outre, pour convaincre et pour se moquer. Allen fronce les sourcils mais ne réprimande pas Kanda avec sa virulence désormais amicale et pleine de plaisanterie comme il en a l'habitude. À la place, il baissa les yeux, murmure une excuse, et s'approche du brun. Leurs corps se collent. Ses prunelles hésitantes remontent, s'accrochent à celles de l'épéiste. Ses yeux bleus lui sourient si sa bouche est décidément bien parcimonieuse. Allen se sent encouragé, alors il se lance.

« Hm…Je…Kanda…Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Essayer avec moi, je veux dire ? »

C'est tellement anodin de poser cette question, d'autant que Kanda n'étant pas de ceux qui se forcent sans envie, c'est inutile, et ce n'est même pas exactement là où il veut en venir, du moins pas cette question-là. Il faut bien commencer quelque part, cependant. La voix du beau Japonais ne tarde pas à rugir, perturbant la faible contenance du symbiotique :

« On en a déjà parlé. Tu m'as demandé deux fois. C'est moi que tu traitais de retardé, Moyashi ? »

Il le taquine. Montre subtilement qu'il en a marre de le voir patauger. Allen gonfle ses joues, sent une irritation frustrée le gagner, alors serrant les poings, il grogne :

« Bakanda ! C'est juste que…J'ai besoin de savoir où tu en es là-dedans, tu vois ? J'aimerais savoir ce que tu ressens…Tu dis 'oui', je ne suis pas un idiot, je le comprends, mais je veux comprendre tes sentiments…Tu ressens des choses pour moi ? » Il rougit, se sentant idiot de ce qu'il va dire. « Est-ce que tu penses être…pas amoureux, mais… est-ce que tu m'aimes bien ? »

Il se défend de dire 'amoureux' parce que ça lui semble trop fort et qu'il y a Alma, donc il emploie cette expression, humble litote qui minimise ainsi le sens, à la place. Le brun soupire encore, mais Allen sait qu'il a compris où il voulait en venir par-là. Kanda fait alors une chose qu'Allen n'aurait pas attendue de lui, alors il ouvre de grands yeux. Sa main vient de se glisser durement dans la sienne en l'empoignant fermement d'abord. Kanda est un peu bourrin, mais à mesure que l'emprise s'installe, elle est douce. Allen aime recevoir ça, la douceur cachée de Kanda.

Automatiquement, sa main serre celle du kendoka. Une légèreté joyeuse le transporte.

Le son grave provenant de la bouche du brun retentit encore :

« _Daïsuki_. »

Allen cligne des yeux, c'est du japonais, il n'a pas compris, mais Kanda reprend à sa face de perplexité, « cette expression veut dire que j'ai du goût pour toi. Avec tout ce que ça implique. » Il y a des pauses courtes mais qui marquent le rythme sec des mots de Kanda. Quand il se fait éloquent, il ne fait toujours pas dans la grande expansion. Allen est presque surpris de l'entendre parler autant, de l'entendre s'expliquer, avec cette main qui tient la sienne. Il a devant lui un nouveau Kanda, une nouvelle facette, et il se doute que le décompte de ses perceptions augmentera encore. Maintenant qu'ils sont plus proches, qu'ils passent plus de temps ensemble qu'avant, parlent plus qu'avant, et encore plus s'ils partagent une relation amoureuse.

Kanda en fait sûrement de son côté sur lui. Il le voit plus naturel, plus fragile peut-être, bien qu'Allen n'aime pas l'admettre, et il est celui devant qui le symbiotique baisse toujours son masque. Il l'a toujours fait. Il était moins poli, parfois à la limite du grossier, avec Kanda, il se moquait de lui sournoisement, lui tirait la langue, agissait comme un gamin dans le fond, oubliait ses bonnes manières, mais il fallait dire que Kanda le cherchait. Kanda connaît donc autant de ses faiblesses, ses défauts, que de ses forces et ses qualités. Et Allen peut se vanter intérieurement qu'un état de fait similaire s'installe.

Ils vont apprendre l'un de l'autre.

Kanda n'a pas fini.

« T'as beau être un moyashi, je ressens des choses pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise d'autre ? Tu m'as toujours intrigué. Même quand je t'appréciais pas. Ça faisait partie des raisons pour lesquelles j'avais du mal avec toi. C'est tout. »

Allen hoche la tête, quoiqu'un peu perdu.

« Pourquoi je t'intriguais et pourquoi t'avais tant de mal avec moi ? » Il sourit, rit nerveusement. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ta froideur, tu sais, Bakanda. »

Le surnom est plus affectueux qu'insultant et Kanda ne s'en offusque pas. Allen sent qu'ils sont prêts à en discuter et que dans cette situation, ça leur sera d'une grande utilité, évidemment.

« T'es comme lui. »

Le Japonais n'a pas besoin de préciser. Allen écarquille les yeux malgré lui. Un sentiment de compréhension et d'étonnement le frappent en même temps. Peut-être que c'est vrai au fond. Alma et lui se ressemblent. Même façon d'essayer de surmonter les épreuves en souriant, même façon de cacher la douleur derrière ce sourire. Même façon d'essayer d'être agréable et là pour les autres. Vrai que Kanda n'aime pas ça et à tendance à voir ces comportements pour de l'hypocrisie, ce qu'il exècre. Il y a un silence et Allen, dont la main est toujours tenue par celle de Kanda, réfléchit.

« Je vois, dit-il finalement. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu veux essayer ? Parce que je lui ressemble ? »

La main de Kanda se dérobe et Allen a l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal. Pourtant il a besoin de savoir. Il a parlé de sa peur de n'avoir été qu'un substitut de Neah pour Mana. Il ne veut pas substituer Alma pour Kanda, ni dans son cœur, ni dans les faits. Il veut être aimé pour lui et ne veut pas remplacer.

Kanda coupe ses pensées.

« Bien sûr que non, débile de Moyashi. Écoute, t'as des réactions qu'il n'aurait pas eues, il avait des réactions que t'aurais pas eues. Tu es toi, l'emmerdeur de moyashi. Ce que je ressens, c'est pour toi, du con. »

Les mots durs heurtent les tympans d'Allen et lui donnent presque envie de pleurer de joie. Derrière les insultes, la reconnaissance de son identité est tout à fait ce qu'il recherchait. Kanda le sait, et Kanda le lui donne. Il apaise ses craintes, en une forme de prévenance paradoxale pourtant caractéristique de sa personne. Il envisage que Kanda est de ceux qui râlent beaucoup, donnent du coffre, mais cherchent avant tout à contenter ceux à qui ils tiennent.

Kanda lâche finalement une bombe :

« Pense pas que je cherche à remplacer Alma. Jamais. C'est pas pour ça que je te dis oui. Je te l'ai dit, non ? J'ai du goût pour toi. Parce que tu me plais. Merde, t'as vu tout ce que tu me forces à dire ? Faut que je te roule une grosse pelle pour que t'enregistres, ou t'es satisfait comme ça ? »

Ses lèvres se retroussent quand il parle, ses yeux sont emplis d'agacement, ça se sent que ça ne lui plaît pas de dire ça. Allen commence à murmurer son nom, un « Kanda » étouffé, mais se reprend et toussote dans sa main. À sa façon, Kanda lui dit qu'il l'aime, et sa façon lui plaît.

« Ce serait pas mal, peut-être. Ça aiderait. »

Ses yeux se courbent, donnent à son visage un aspect doucereux. Le visage de Kanda l'imite, chez lui, c'est un peu flippant, mais Allen n'a pas peur. Kanda se penche sur lui, son corps plus grand et plus large pourrait aisément le surplomber. Allen sait vers où ils vont. Il se sent amusé, et heureux.

« Tu paies rien pour attendre, enfoiré de Moyashi. »

Allen rigole finement.

« Mets-toi en colère, Bakanda. »

Les coins des lèvres de Kanda s'étirent davantage, la fente s'ouvre, et son sourire devient plein. Le brun n'hésite pas et emporte ses lèvres. Allen doit avouer que quand ça se produit, son cerveau a une sorte de blanc. Comme s'il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, comme s'il croyait que Kanda et lui se charriaient sans que ça n'aille plus loin. C'est un peu le cas, en fait. Ce baiser le surprend. Il aurait dû savoir. On ne provoque pas Kanda en vain. Mais finalement, il apprécie 'l'attaque'. Kanda est un peu maladroit – il devine qu'il n'a pas beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui, du moins dans cette vie – et sa bouche se cogne à la sienne plutôt qu'elle ne se fait douce. Il aime quand même ça. Kanda appuie le contact. S'éloigne après quelques instants. Allen rigole.

« C'est pas ça, 'rouler une grosse pelle', idiot, faut que tu mettes la langue. »

Kanda a l'air d'avoir une sorte de secousse, apparemment vexé, et tonne tout en lui collant une pichenette :

« Je sais, débile, c'était pour essayer d'abord ! »

Allen rit encore. Il chasse le doigt d'une riposte à coup d'index. Kanda le pousse en arrière, Allen tombe dos sur le matelas. En un éclair, le Japonais le domine. Allen ne se laisse pas déstabiliser, de sous lui, il décolle son dos du drap et monte son visage à la hauteur de celui de Kanda. Comme pour lui jeter sa sentence au visage :

« Menteur, c'est des excuses, ça, Bakanda !

—Cherche-moi, Moyashi, cherche-moi. »

À nouveau, le son du rire d'Allen retentit. Il était si gêné au début, et maintenant tout semble naturel…En quelques instants, en quelques actes, ils reprennent leur schéma de provocations innocentes et se mettent à l'aise en communiquant ainsi. Le maudit lève une main qu'il pose sur la joue de Kanda. Ce dernier ne réagit pas. Allen n'est pas tout à fait assuré. Il teste, il tente, maintenant qu'il imagine qu'il a plus ou moins le droit. Il laisse à Kanda l'opportunité de se dégager, mais Kanda ne rompt pas le toucher. Allen sourit encore.

« Si tu sais, montre-moi. »

Kanda lève à son tour une main qu'il pose sous son menton, et incline sa tête. Le blanc se laisse faire. L'air arrogant de l'épéiste le rend curieux. Kanda fond alors sur lui, il retrouve l'atterrissage brutal, sauf qu'il a plus incliné la tête et que sa bouche se meut contre la sienne. Des sensations étranges naissent en Allen alors que sa langue et celle de Kanda commencent à chatouiller leurs lèvres inférieures, se chatouillant de même. C'est encore timide, ça ne s'engage pas. Puis, Allen fait entrer accidentellement sa langue dans la bouche de Kanda, et celle de l'épéiste entre dans la sienne. S'en suit une caresse entre les deux organes qui font une rencontre très chaleureuse, leurs propriétaires en proie des sensations de bien-être et appréciant d'unir leurs visages. Allen sent la main de Kanda se glisser derrière sa nuque, celle qui tenait son menton lui incline encore la tête, et ses deux mains à lui fouillent la chevelure abondante du Japonais.

En même temps, leurs corps se collent, la proximité physique est au maximum, et Allen sent facilement qu'il pourrait perdre pied. Ce contact avec Kanda, cette intimité…C'est tout à fait ce qu'il lui fallait. Ce dont il avait besoin. Embrasser, aimer, comme l'adolescent qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'être. De même que Kanda. Le brun et lui se séparent finalement un court instant, souffle court, se regardent un peu idiotement, et retournent à leurs actions précédentes avec une vivacité marquée. Allen se demande à nouveau à quoi Kanda pense, alors que ses yeux bleus le sondent.

Si Allen savait lire dans les pensées, il verrait que celles de Kanda ne sont pas tellement différentes des siennes.

Le Japonais étant l'irascible épéiste, il est bien entendu dérouté.

Par Moyashi, par la tendresse dont _il_ (lui-même) fait preuve envers lui, et vice versa. Kanda n'est pas si gentil, pas si doux, d'habitude. Pourtant, un vieil instinct enfoui lui dicte comment agir dans une telle situation. Ils partagent un rapport amoureux, ne sont pas en plein combat. Partager ça avec le moyashi, lui aussi ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que les choses ont bien changé. Il ne s'en plaindra pas une seule seconde. Tout a été dit. Il est revenu pour aider Allen, car le regret ne le laissait pas mourir, et s'il ne prévoyait pas d'avoir des sentiments pour lui, ça ne le gêne pas.

Ce qu'il vit avec Allen est une bouffée d'air frais, une aide certaine pour surmonter la perte d'Alma et cette aberration effrayante qu'est sa vie.

Pour ce qu'il en reste, la garce arrive quand même à l'empêcher d'être tranquille.

Mais Moyashi est là.

 _Tout_ gravite autour du fait qu'il soit là. (Et ça tourne tellement que la tête de Kanda s'absorbe parfois dans le mouvement idiot.)

Allen est le mec qu'il aurait adoré étrangler, mais au fond, il respire à travers lui.

À cause du baiser, l'expression prend un sens littéral, mais elle a surtout un sens figuré. Il ne vit plus que pour lui.

Kanda sait qu'il fait une folie, qu'il fait une connerie. Ils vont bientôt mourir. Allen pourrait peut-être surmonter l'éveil du Noah, mais il se pourrait qu'il perde le contrôle. Peut-il vraiment annihiler son côté Noah ? C'est seulement possible ? Des questions en suspens, mais le 'non' semble avisé. Kanda est là pour empêcher l'inempêchable. S'il doit en arriver là, ils crèvent. Ce sera sûrement le cas. Parce que c'est même pas du 50/50, c'est du 90/10. Peut-être 80 si on est gentil, ou un peu con. Kanda se considère pas comme un con, du moins pas ce genre de con. Il est peut-être un peu pessimiste, mais son Moyashi est un peu comme lui, il a pas d'bol.

Dans ce monde de merde, qui en a ?

Pas eux. Voilà.

Bien sûr, Kanda est en colère. Il dirait même qu'il a la haine. Contre l'Ordre (et l'ordre plus global). Contre tout.

Oui, il est quand même redevenu exorciste, mais c'est pour des raisons qui sont à lui et ne touchent personne d'autre, à part le moyashi puisque ça le concerne. C'est pour ça que ce qu'il vit avec lui, ce bonheur, cette brise sincère et apaisante à qui il ouvre la porte en grand lors de jours de tempête, c'est lui qui décide. C'est sa prise de contrôle sauvage. Kanda n'est pas quelqu'un qui aime se laisser dicter ses choix en vain, il aime contrôler. _Et donc il le fait_ _!_

Puis cette histoire, elle va mal finir. C'est couru d'avance. C'est ce qui rend le moment tragique et si important. La vie a été une salope pour eux, alors il veut qu'ils en profitent et qu'ils rattrapent, qu'ils se vengent.

Alors il bouffe la bouche tendre, puis bouffe le cou, se régale de ces gémissements qu'Allen ne peut pas ravaler. Il s'en repaît jusqu'en bas du bide.

Allen rend maladroitement, tout comme lui donne maladroitement. Ils ne sont pas très doués comme pas très expérimentés, mais ça ne les prive pas d'essayer.

Ce qu'il a dit est vrai, il ne cherche pas de deuxième Alma. Il ne se rappelle pas de ce qu'ils ont vécu dans leur première vie, et ils ont malheureusement rien vécu de très bien dans celle-là. Ce qu'il crée avec Allen, ça se fait avec Allen, c'est entre Allen et lui. Il a du goût pour le moyashi. Il aime même le moyashi. Pas le même amour éternel que pour Alma, mais un amour qui se vaut quand même. Ça ne veut absolument pas dire qu'il trompe Alma, ni qu'il l'oublie. Et il sait qu'Allen le sait et qu'il n'veut pas se mettre entre eux.

Le moyashi lui a dit tout à l'heure, avant qu'ils n'aillent jusqu'à sa chambre.

'Je sais que je ne serai jamais Alma, mais je veux aussi être avec toi, Bakanda. Alors,…tu m'acceptes ?'

Il avait une main sur sa joue, le pouce bougeait mollement contre sa chair, la rasait, les autres doigts posés, légers, tenaient le visage sans le retenir. _Doux. Très doux._ Kanda ressentait la caresse, se concentrant davantage sur les paroles qui soulevaient son cœur.

En plus de lui être reconnaissant pour sa compréhension, Kanda a dit oui. Les derniers instants de sa vie en tant que Kanda Yû, il choisit de les passer en tant que petit-ami d'Allen Walker, alias le chieur de moyashi, si ça lui chante. Il ne pense pas qu'Alma lui en aurait voulu. Au contraire, il aurait sûrement approuvé qu'il s'offre un peu de bonheur. À vrai dire, Kanda pense qu'il aurait bien aimé Moyashi, s'ils s'étaient connus. La pensée lui tire un sourire amer.

Autour d'eux, y a le temps qui court dans tous les sens mais il les rend pas sérieux. Plutôt ardents, impétueux.

Il y a bien des choses qu'il dira pas, et il sent qu'Allen en est intrigué, qu'Allen aimerait lire en lui. Ça se ressent à ses regards à la dérobée, scrutateurs et indécis. Kanda sait qu'il est indéchiffrable, et il compte là-dessus. Il est cependant heureux des confidences qu'il a faites au blanc, et de celles qu'il a reçues. Allen se livre plus facilement, même s'il cache des choses aussi. C'est tellement pas leur faute. Deux mecs abîmés comme eux, c'est difficile de s'exprimer sur les choses profondes. Mais ils y parviennent quand même, bon gré mal gré. Comme ce 'je t'aime' d'Alma que Kanda n'aurait jamais cru révéler, même au Moyashi, même si c'est lui qui leur avait permis d'être ensemble.

Et c'est finalement sorti tout seul, laconique, sur un ton apathique qui coinçait la boule dans sa gorge, mais il l'a révélé pourtant.

Définitivement, passer du temps aux côtés d'Allen, d'abord par dépit de circonstance plutôt que par réel désir de proximité, les avait déjà inévitablement rapprochés à ce moment-là.

Kanda sait que si Allen a un peu parlé de son passé avec Mana, des doutes sur les Noah et les Innocences, c'est parce qu'au vue des rapports de Kanda avec l'Ordre, il s'était senti libre d'une remise en question. Cependant, comme craignant d'être incorrect ou de dire quelque chose qui froisserait/irriterait son camarade – c'est tellement typique de ce qui énerve Kanda à propos du Moyashi – ou encore de trop étaler ses souvenirs intimes, il se mordait parfois les lèvres ou s'interrompait sur un sourire ou en se grattant l'arrière du crâne en lâchant un petit soupir. Kanda les connaît, les mimiques qui montrent son embarras, son incertitude, et son silence poli signifiant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus.

En deux mois d'étude réciproque, où ils se sont accroché l'un à l'autre dans tous les sens du terme, mais surtout émotionnel, resteront ainsi durant le peu de temps qui leur restent, ils savent.

Cela lui fait esquisser un nouveau rictus alors qu'il mordille une clavicule. ' _J'sais que je suis pas le seul à fermer ma gueule, hein, Moyashi'._ Kanda suppose, tout comme Allen sans le savoir, qu'ils vont quand même avancer là-dessus, après tout, ils n'ont rien à perdre. À présent. Et aussi au maigre futur.

Il y a des choses qu'ils emporteront dans la tombe ensemble.

Kanda a toujours pensé qu'il ne ferait rien avec cette vie qui n'est la sienne que par un mauvais coup du destin. Elle est contre-nature, elle lui a été donnée alors qu'il n'en voulait pas. Le temps qu'il passe sur cette terre, à part pour chercher celle qu'il a découverte comme étant Alma, il n'a jamais compté l'utiliser. Sa vie était, jusqu'à ce présent, une vie gâchée.

Et il y a Allen.

 _Moyashi._

 _Allen._

 _Moyashi._

Allen – qui a aussi souffert. Qui n'a pas de famille. Qui a été seul toute sa vie. Il n'est encore qu'un gamin, mais il est voué à se transformer en Quatorzième, à laisser son corps à un autre. Lui aussi, c'est une vie gâchée. Qu'y-a-t-il de mal à ce qu'ils y remédient ensemble ?

S'il veut fuir un court instant avec le Moyashi, s'il veut qu'ils s'envolent ensemble pour aller plus haut que le paradis, c'est son problème. Sa petite revanche, encore une fois.

Voilà donc ce que pense ce grand mystère nommé Kanda.

Ce que pense aussi Allen.

Tout en nuances et sous-entendus de différences qui cherchent, au final, une voie jumelle. Ils se joignent et rejoignent autant consciemment qu'inconsciemment, mentalement que physiquement. Allen sursaute bientôt. Les peaux se cognent et les corps s'entrelacent amoureusement. Il pousse un petit gémissement en esquivant les lèvres de Kanda, un sourire prenant forme sur les dérobées fuyantes :

« On est un peu rapide, non ?

—Je m'en fous. »

Allen rit en retour. Il arrête dans un souffle :

« Ouais, moi aussi. »

Il accroche ses bras au cou de Kanda, et tout s'éparpille en eux, ainsi qu'autour d'eux. C'est une atmosphère intime qui s'installe alors que les deux amants en herbe poussent l'expérience jusqu'à une renaissance, explorent l'essence et les sens de leur être. Des soupirs échappent à Allen et trouvent du vif répondant chez Kanda.

Et vif, leur instant l'est totalement. Les actes sont rapides, toujours aussi bruts à cause de leur gaucherie certaine, mais ils se veulent tendres. Les caresses, les baisers, les touchers s'exposent à la mise en œuvre bancale mais trouvent un rythme qui leur va. Parce que ce n'est pas difficile, et que le partage de leur chaleur est amplement suffisant. C'est une main qui retient une hanche pendant que la bouche fouille celle de l'autre, une autre main qui caresse un torse et une autre encore qui cherche à se joindre à celle qui reste inoccupée.

C'est bientôt des bassins qui se rencontrent eux aussi et des jambes qui s'emmêlent, s'entremêlent, et se démêlent. Des draps qui se froissent, des grincements qui en découlent. Les joues sont rouges, les souffles hagards et les yeux humides. C'est quelque chose de fugace, d'éphémère. Mal mais à la fois _si bien_. _Si bon_ et à la fois douloureux. Kanda s'amuse des réactions d'Allen, dans un certain sadisme et une certaine curiosité. Allen se noie dans les gestes de Kanda, mais il ne s'y soumet pas. Il réagit, donne de lui, prompt et participe. Ça ne le dérange pourtant pas de s'abandonner, car il reçoit le même abandon de l'épéiste à chacun des gestes rendus et entrepris.

Puis, comme ils prennent du temps, Allen espère, prie avec une rougeur au climax de l'embarras, que Link n'ait pas la fantaisie de cogner pour leur demander ce qu'ils font. Il n'entrera pas –ils ont verrouillé – mais il risque de se poser des questions. Ce qu'il espère surtout, c'est qu'aucun son ne franchisse la cloison. Ça serait tellement...Oh, il voudrait mourir rien que d'y penser.

Toquer, tempêter, Link finit par le faire.

Leur réaction est simple. Ils se liquéfient tous les deux. Allen est si nerveux qu'il a le réflexe d'éclater de rire – mais ça lui passe vite devant le regard meurtrier de Kanda. Kanda, plus blanc qu'un linceul, plus assombri que jamais. Ça rajoute à l'hilarité difficilement contenue d'Allen. Finalement, Kanda finit par se détendre et rire lui aussi. Allen s'arrête alors. Émerveillé par ce son. Le rire de Kanda. Il a-do-re. C'est grave, comme sa voix, ça a des relents sadiques, comme lui, mais c'est beau.

Il crie un 'encore dix minutes !' à l'adresse de Link, fier de ne pas avoir bégayé, se reçoit un 'tu me dis ça tous les matins et tu mets une demi-heure à te lever, Walker !', hausse les épaules devant un Kanda moqueur, et ils retournent à leur affaire. Ils ricanent comme des gosses, qu'ils sont au fond.

S'embrassent. Lèvres s'attrapent et se collent, langues reviennent discuter ensemble, et les mains recommencent à fouiller les corps. Petits gémissements, sons de bien-être, éclosent à chaque seconde. Elles passent, tournent en minutes, ça avance, ça devient plus insoutenable et plus désiré. Le paroxysme est proche. Allen sent le frisson de la fièvre l'agiter de haut en bas. Ses bras sont furieusement croisés dans le dos de Kanda. Il appelle son nom sans cesse, alors le kendoka n'y fait pas attention, mais quand Allen le repousse un peu, il le regarde.

Et Kanda voit. Il a _ce_ visage. _Ces_ yeux. _Ces_ lèvres rouges. _Ces_ joues pleines de sang. Alma avait les mêmes, à ce moment-là. Il avait le même genre d'expression, de lueur dans ses yeux. Et de tendresse dans sa voix.

Allen continue de trembler.

« Kanda… »

La bouche mime des mots. Remue. Kanda les entend même si Allen n'a pas réellement osé les dire. Il ferme les yeux. Ça fait ressortir sa cicatrice sur l'œil maudit, la façon dont il les plisse. Le brun se tait. Attend. Allen s'agite encore. Kanda caresse sa peau machinalement.

« Je… »

Le plus 'jeune' déglutit. On dirait qu'il va défaillir tellement il a du mal à aller jusqu'au bout de son initiative, _maintenant_.

« Kanda, je… »

Magnanime, Kanda décide de l'aider. Il vole ses lèvres sur un soupir, un 't'es chiant, Moyashi' gentiment rajouté, et il reprend, se redressant à moitié.

« Je le sais. Moi aussi. »

Le Japonais s'apprête à initier un autre baiser mais il voit les yeux d'Allen rougir – pas le reste de son visage, à ce stade, ce n'est plus possible – et du liquide perler. Bordel. Kanda se mord la lèvre, à sang. Les effusions sentimentales, ça va, ça passe, cela dit, faut pas que ça vire larmoyant.

« Si tu chiales, Moyashi, je t'embroche vivant. »

Allen reste abasourdi d'abord. Se décale à peine ensuite car leur position ne lui permet rien de plus. Les draps ont valsé et ses cheveux sont tout décoiffés. Il sourit sournoisement, provocant.

« Vas-y, j'attends que ça. »

Kanda l'observe alors de haut en bas et à son tour, il déglutit. Piqué au vif, il grogne.

« Je vais vraiment le faire.

—S'il te plaît, Kanda. »

Un petit ricanement enfantin, qui sonne presque gêné, pudique mais pas tant que ça, vient secouer les épaules du maudit. Kanda parvient à l'embrasser cette fois-ci, et il sent une larme se perdre dans leur baiser. Il se détache en douceur, quittant après s'être posé une dernière fois, et sa main vient essuyer la trace sur la joue pâle.

« J't'ai dit de pas pleurer, Allen. »

Les yeux grands ouverts d'effarement, Allen essuie une seconde larme, qui voulait couler de l'autre œil, lui-même.

« Non, je suis juste tellement heureux que je pourrais mourir. »

Si quelque chose en Kanda lui insuffle de s'énerver, de s'écrier 'dis pas ça, t'es con, et _c'est_ con ce que tu dis !' – parce que ça l'est tellement, en plus – il se contente d'embrasser son front. Il resitue doucement.

« Tu sais qu'on va crever, de toute façon.

—Oui, sûrement. »

Et pourtant, malgré le tragique de la révélation, Allen trouve le moyen de rire encore. Kanda le fixe en retour, interloqué, hésitant entre son envie de le découper et celle de l'embrocher... Allen enroule à nouveau ses bras autour de son cou sans le laisser arriver à peser. Il approche son visage du sien et chuchote en même temps qu'il pense,

 _« Tant que c'est avec toi. »_

* * *

 **J'avoue que je suis curieuse de ce que vous allez en penser. Ce n'est pas un style ni le genre d'intrigue sur lesquels je me focalise souvent, mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, alors j'espère sincèrement que vous aurez apprécié.**

 **C'est assez chargé niveau sentimental, mais je pense que ça se justifie par le fait qu'au fond, Allen et Kanda n'ont ici plus rien à perdre, comme le texte l'explicite d'ailleurs, et ils savent qu'ils sont finis donc ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre. Même si on peut interpréter ce texte comme étant optimiste à cause du sentimentalisme, ça cache un fond plus sombre.  
**

 **Review ? Je serais vraiment heureuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ça, si vous voulez revoir un texte comme ça, ou différent :).**

 **Merci de votre lecture !**


End file.
